Content
by Zaleone
Summary: Bobby doesn't know what to think of the demon who gave up everything for him. Bobby/Crowley, slash, one-shot.


Disclaimer – I do not own Supernatural and am making no profit from writing this story.

Summary – Bobby doesn't know what to think of the demon who gave up everything for him. Bobby/Crowley, slash, romance, one-shot.

Warnings – Alternative Universe, disregards Season 6, slash.

Hey, guys. ^_^ This is my first Supernatural story and though I have quite a few on my computer that are halfway done, the one I actually finish the same night as starting it is a Bobby/Crowley pairing. -_- This pairing is now under my skin and I absolutely fell in love with Crowley on the show. Hope you guys like!

Without further ado, read, enjoy & review! ^_^

* * *

**Content**

_by, Zaleone_

_

* * *

_Bobby Singer was not a particularly romantic man. Most potential interests in him were dismissed, rejected and sometimes even flat out insulted if they didn't get the damned hint.

He was not an easy man to care for, he knew it. He was a hunter, he had scars and he came with a lot of baggage but he'd been content for so long in carrying it alone.

Now…now he was just confused.

He couldn't blame Crowley even though he wanted to right now.

After all, he doubted even the King of the Crossroads had seen this one coming.

The first time he met Crowley, he'd shot him…twice…and the cheeky Scotsman was all too eager to remind him of it whenever he could. Despite the annoying arrogance, the demon had charisma, charm and a way about him not found often in humans let alone demons. It was the smooth talking and the fact that he'd been desperate for any hint of hope that they could win that he believed Crowley.

He should've known better.

Crowley was very unique; however, he was also a complete bastard when he wanted to be. It was little wonder that he was actually surprised when the demon announced that he'd be keeping Bobby's soul as 'insurance' given the Winchesters' history with his kind.

Bobby had given up hope of ever getting out of the deal right then and there so he was understandably surprised when Crowley showed up a few weeks after Sam's swan dive. Without his usual flare for the dramatics, he returned Bobby's soul without strings and even let the hunter keep his legs.

How a battle of wits that had him wanting to shoot the demon for a third time turned into a kiss…he had no idea.

The next morning, he'd woken up to see a pair of brown eyes looking right back at him in curiosity. He did little to acknowledge the demon then, instead opting for getting dressed and going on with his day. When he was about to turn in that night, the demon appeared again with his customary smirk. "I do hope my welcome was extended." Bobby just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs, not knowing what the hell he was doing as the demon followed and they spent their second night together.

And thus, a sort of routine was set.

There were few words between them apart from the occasional wisecrack from either party in the evenings when the demon would return. Crowley would then spend the night, mostly watching him sleep after the initial lust was slated, and then would leave when Bobby woke that next morning.

Honestly, Crowley felt more like a stalker than a lover.

It had taken a _lot_ for Bobby to admit that, yes; he had a demon for a lover and a _male_ demon at that.

For months, it was the same routine until one night…Crowley didn't show.

If he were honest, Bobby didn't think much of it those first few days. After all, Crowley was still on the immediate hit list for helping 'Team Free Will' as he had so sarcastically put it.

Then a week went by, then a month.

It was in those weeks that Bobby began thinking the demon must've simply grown tired, never admitting to himself or anyone else that he was hurt in the dismissal even if he did get 'snippy' with Rufus on occasion and drank a bit more than he normally did. Seriously though, whoever _didn't_ get 'snippy' with the old ass ought to be committed.

Three months went by and Bobby tried to summon Crowley, if only to get some answers.

He didn't come.

So after interrogating a couple of Crowley's lackeys with no success, he gave up on seeing the demon again.

Eight months later, however, he got his answer.

Crowley finally showed, looking a bit worse for the wear as he just _appeared_ in his room while Bobby was getting ready to turn in…

"_Hello, Bobby."_

_There was no way to stop the knee-jerk reaction as Bobby spun around, gun in hand, cocked and ready to shoot._

_Crowley stared at him in disbelief. "Where do you hide those bloody things?"_

_Bobby didn't bother with an answer, the gun lowering as he demanded, "What the hell do you want?"_

"_My, my. Aren't we touchy?" Crowley's expression turned to one of mock hurt. "And here I thought I'd be welcomed back with open arms after everything we'd been through together."_

"_Shut it, ya idjit," he practically snarled. "Start explaining or I'll fill ya full of rock salt."_

_Knowing that threat wasn't one to take lightly, Crowley put his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right." He sighed. "I am sorry for the extended absence, truly I am." Though his voice was ever-lighthearted, Bobby saw the seriousness in the demon's tired eyes. "I needed to set a few things straight before I could come back."_

"_Like?"_

"_Well…" Crowley put his hands in his pockets, lazily approaching Bobby as he asked, "How would you feel if this little tryst of ours became a tad more permanent?"_

_He blinked. "What?"_

"_Of, for the love of..." The demon growled now, frustrated. "I'm asking ya if you want me to stick around, ya git."_

_Bobby blinked, his mind finally grasping what Crowley was trying to stay. "You mean staying here permanently?"_

_Crowley stared at him, unimpressed._

"_Oh. Well." Bobby thought about it for a minute before shrugging and tossing the gun on the nightstand, climbing into bed as he said, "If you wanna stick around, I got no complaints."_

Now, several hours later, Bobby was still awake and was now staring at Crowley who actually seemed _relaxed_ for the first time he'd seen. Unless the demon was a damned good actor and had the patience to lie still for hours, he would venture a guess that the demon was also asleep. If he was acting, well, Bobby couldn't say for sure what Crowley was getting out of pretending to be asleep for so long.

It didn't take Bobby long to put the pieces together, easily guessing what Crowley had done.

He'd given it up.

The rank he'd held as King of the Crossroads, his influence amongst demons and humans alike and even his lifestyle.

All for him.

As stated before, Bobby was not particularly romantic but even he could see the gesture in what Crowley had done and received the message loud and clear. The demon loved him.

Now came the confusing part.

Did _he_ love Crowley?

Bobby looked back on their time together and realized, probably for the first time, how different his life had been since Crowley started hanging around.

It wasn't anything monumental, like achieving enlightenment but things _had_ changed.

Sometimes Crowley showed up a bit early or Bobby would have a long night and instead of generally making an ass out of himself, he would pick up a book and read while Bobby finished whatever had his interest at the time.

After every hunt he handled himself, Crowley was always at the house waiting for him when he got back.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, came downstairs and started drinking as the loss of Sammy hit him again, Crowley followed and chucked the bottle out of the window. Despite Bobby's half-drunken insults and threats, the demon stayed up with him and listened to him rant and rave about the injustice of it all.

Whenever Crowley was in a particularly bad mood and _was_ making an ass out of himself, Bobby sometimes listened when he thought the demon needed it but most times he'd just tell the idjit to man up and quit bitching at him.

Crowley never slept but always stayed the entire night.

After a hunt went bad, Bobby came home half-dead and Crowley had been the one to patch him up. Ever since, Bobby had been hearing the occasional whine or growl in his house or on a hunt when the demon wasn't present. While he'd yell at Crowley for letting his hellhounds have the run of the house, a small part of him appreciated the concern.

Whenever Bobby needed to know Dean was all right, Crowley would disappear only to return minutes later with an update on the young hunter, Lisa and Ben.

It was these few, small memories that gave Bobby his answer.

'_Ah, hell,'_ he thought. _'I'm never gonna live this down.'_

_

* * *

_**End of 'Content'**

**

* * *

**I feel I should explain the whole 'snippy' part. I just think the idea of Rufus telling Bobby over the phone to not be so 'snippy' with him would be frickin' hilarious. Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to hit the 'review' button and tell me what ya'll think! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
